


#залегион

by Rumandsprite



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF JARVIS, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Post V-Day, Post-Apocalypse, Twitter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumandsprite/pseuds/Rumandsprite
Summary: День V уничтожил Мстителей. ДЖАРВИС пытается справиться с этим,  по одному твиту за раз.





	#залегион

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#standbylegion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579202) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Прим. автора: Я не указала в тегах других персонажей, кроме ДЖАРВИС, чтобы избежать спойлеров о тех, кто выжил или умер. Если вы действительно хотите об этом знать, прочитайте примечания внизу. Правда, много сюрпризов будет испорчено. Большинство сюрпризов.
> 
> См. примечания в конце работы.
> 
> Прим. переводчика: спасибо за вычитку Даше, без которой этот фик во многом бы потерял.

В башне Мстителей все застыло, кроме развевающихся штор у разбитого окна. Стояла мертвая тишина – не было даже тихого гудения электроники. Все замерло.

Мгновенье за мгновеньем, наносекунда за наносекундой, ДЖАРВИС записывал и регистрировал протокол наблюдений последствия буйства в зоне происшествия, находившейся в пентхаусе. Он записывал показатели влажности воздуха и быстро улетучивающиеся следы угля, выветривающегося в разбитые окна. Он регистрировал тепловые отпечатки по всему пентхаусу. Следы ног, рук, пятна… тела.

В тишине, он отслеживал, градус за градусом, пока они остывали. 

Прошло десять минут, и ДЖАРВИС молча начал констатировать смерть большинства Мстителей.

Энтони Старк, время смерти: 14 февраля 2015 в 16:15:54 по восточному стандартному времени. Вероятная причина смерти: перелом костей черепа, приведший к отеку мозгу и внутричерепному кровоизлиянию. Другие возможные причины смерти включают в себя удушье, внутреннее кровотечение либо шок.

Наташа Романова, время смерти: 14 февраля 2015 в 16:16:34 по восточному стандартному времени. Вероятная причина смерти: потеря крови. Другие возможные причины включают в себя внутреннее кровотечение и отказ жизненно важных органов.

Клинт Бартон, время смерти: 14 февраля 2015 в 16:17:11 по восточному стандартному времени. Вероятная причина смерти: серьезная травма позвоночника и шеи, приведшая к удушью, потере крови и повреждению нервов.

Стивен Роджерс, время смерти: 14 февраля 2015 в 16:18:04 по восточному стандартному времени. Вероятная причина смерти: внутреннее кровотечение и перелом костей черепа, приведший к отеку мозга и внутричерепному кровоизлиянию. Другие возможные причины смерти включают в себя потерю крови, внутреннее кровотечение и отказ жизненно важных органов.

ДЖАРВИС беззвучно зарегистрировал каждую смерть, закрывая каждый файл и хороня их глубоко в своих серверах. Затем он начал регистрировать остальные смерти в башне Мстителей. Их было 2375, начиная с Вирджинии Поттс, время смерти: 14 февраля 2015 в 16:15:32 по восточному стандартному времени. Вероятная причина смерти: потеря крови и отказ жизненно важных органов…

ДЖАРВИС делал это беззвучно – не имело смысла озвучивать, так как в пентхаусе не было ни одной живой души, способной это услышать. И все же, где-то глубоко в его коде, шла запись диалога, продолжавшегося с момента, когда мистер Старк перестал двигаться.

В ней не было ничего, кроме бессловесного вопля.

*

Позже, когда твиттер начало лихорадить ужасающими фактами и отчетами, а новостные сайты, наконец, смогли связно набрать первые вразумительные отчеты и полная картина начала вырисовываться, они назвали это днем V.

“V” как день ”Валентайна”, как день “Волны насилия”[1](11442246#1).

Это произошло по всему миру, начинаясь в густонаселенных центрах и распространяясь, как быстро догадались, по радиоволнам. Точнее говоря, по сигналам Wi-Fi, исходившим от всего, что было способно работать с Wi-Fi и имело приложения для связи и сим-карты корпорации Валентайна. 

Не то, чтобы виновники пытались скрыть источник.

**BuzzFeed** @buzzfeed  
[Собрание видеодоказательств активации сигнала дня V через сотовые телефоны youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ #деньV #приложениеV #конспирациявалентайна]

На видео была показаны записи с камер наблюдения по всему миру – то, как приложение V захватило телефон и начало испускать сигнал. И как потом в течение 12 секунд все люди, находившиеся поблизости, начинали сходить с ума и бросаться друг на друга.

Подсчет погибших даже не был начат, а люди уже стали требовать объяснений.

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@avengersinitiative Где, блять, Мстители? Предотвращать такую херню – разве это не ваша работа? #деньV #урасупергероям]

**Baecalypse** @whysomanybaes  
[@avengersinitiative миллионы людей мертвы, отомстите за них, мать вашу! #деньV]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@avengersinitiative @cap_rogers должно быть, круто себя чувствуешь, надрав задницу ЩИТу #деньV #щитра #гдемстители]

ДЖАРВИС на мгновенье сбился было под наплывом новостей, требований и полному отсутствию указаний. У него были протоколы на случай смерти мистера Старка, у него были протоколы на случай катаклизма, который выведет из строя Мстителей – у него были даже протоколы, установленные мисс Поттс, на случай ее преждевременной смерти. Но никто не предвидел этого.

Из всех Мстителей четверо мертвы, двое пропали без вести – Тор был в Асгарде когда наступила волна, а доктор Беннер…

ДЖАРВИС не отслеживал его после того, как Халк разбил окна, чтобы сбежать в город. Он был слишком занят звонками любым владеющим властью лицам и во все окрестные больницы – все впустую. Волна шла в полную силу и когда она закончилась… было уже слишком поздно.

Не было никого, кому он мог бы отчитаться, кто мог бы дать ему указания – для подобного случая протоколов не существовало. Ничего, кроме, разве что, протокола помощи Мстителям, но даже он… был совершенно неподходящим.

Люди, что еще оставались в живых, бежали из башни Мстителей. Некоторые из них пытались помочь тем, кто испытал на себе волну дня V, почти всегда безуспешно. Телохранитель, застреливший Пеппер Поттс, пытался реанимировать ее, но это не могло помочь – судя по тому, как он плакал, он тоже это знал. Сотни и сотни людей с тяжелыми ранами – люди все еще умирали. И это только в башне.

Снаружи башни горели пожары, лежали тысячи и тысячи тел, сотни точек столкновения машин. Были даже разрушенные здания.

Миллионы людей по всему миру нуждались в помощи. 

У ДЖАРВИСа не было протокола на случай бедствия такого размаха, но он мог экстраполировать на основе прошлых событий. Он знал, что Мстители сделали бы… если могли.

Поэтому, в глубинах башни Мстителей начали быстро собираться бронекостюмы Железного человека, а Железный Легион, всегда готовый к выгрузке, начал свое движение.

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[@avengersinitiative Мстители выведены из строя, полный отчет позже. Железный Легион приступает к борьбе с произошедшим в #деньV]

*

Сразу стало очевидным, что этого было недостаточно. Железный Легион и бронекостюмы Железного Человека вместе составляли двенадцать единиц - этого было недостаточно. Были разрушенные здания, пожары, горели целые кварталы, были люди, которые не могли выбраться из горевших машин, даже начинали разгораться крупные лесные пожары и, просто не осталось людей, которые могли бы с этим справляться.

И это только в США. Были места, где все было гораздо хуже. На текущий момент число смертей оценивалось в 600 миллионов, но ДЖАРВИС подозревал, что эта цифра возрастет в следующие несколько дней.

Двенадцати было недостаточно. На каждого человека, которого вытаскивал Железный Легион, приходились тысячи других. На каждое горящее здание, которое он проверял на наличие живых, приходились сотни уже горящих зданий и тысячи только начинавших гореть .

Казалось, поджог был самым простым и популярным способом для человека, одержимого внезапной жаждой убить как можно большее количество людей. ДЖАРВИС даже не мог приступить к подсчетам числа людей, которым людей потребуется терапия после того, как ситуация стабилизируется. Но это неактуально – в приоритете были люди, подвергающиеся непосредственной опасности, люди, которых он мог еще спасти… если бы у него было больше тел.

Но ему требовалось разрешение на изготовление большего количества платформ. Хотя мистер Старк был более чем готов дать ему свободу поступать с матрицей изготовления так, как он пожелает, остальные Мстители не были столь же оптимистично настроены. ДЖАРВИСа это не задевало – ему не было необходимости действовать независимо от мистера Старка.

До сих пор.

В отсутствие кого-либо, кому можно отчитаться, ДЖАРВИС стал архивировать все свои действия в твиттер-аккаунт Железного Легиона – каждое совершенное спасение, каждое посещенное место, каждый разобранный им инцидент он выкладывал в твиттер – что означало примерно двести твитов в час. Может быть, из-за отчетов в режиме реального времени, или же того, что он был единственной не оборвавшейся ниточкой к Мстителям, количество читателей твиттера Железного Легиона подскочило с десяти тысяч до четверти миллиона меньше, чем за два часа.

@ironettes оказали неоценимую помощь с того момента, как он начал. Это был фанатский аккаунт, ведомый фанатами Железного Человека, в основном женского пола, и до сих пор они мастерски отражали вопросы о Мстителях и обвинения о молчании Железного Человека в ответ на требования и обвинения.

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[Это не @iamironman в костюме, @ironlegion использует костюмы для спасения пострадавших в #деньV. Да ладно, бросьте, костюмов же чуть ли не 4 на улицах!]

Теперь люди докладывали о происшествиях и делали ретвит о зонах бедствия ДЖАРВИСу напрямую, и, если он находил проблему достаточно серьезной и достаточно близкой, он отправлял одного из Железного Легиона. Но это лишь больше рассеивало те скудные ресурсы, которыми он обладал. Однако, так как теперь общение происходило в обе стороны… ДЖАРВИС мог это использовать.

Мстители работали с людьми и для людей, делая, что они могли, подчиняясь желаниям и потребностям граждан. Это было не то же самое – и ДЖАРВИС быстро написал алгоритм выбора и голосования так, чтобы было сложно злоупотреблять системой, которую он собирался установить – но это было достаточно похоже. 

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[Железного Легиона не хватает для борьбы с последствиями в #деньV. Нужно ли мне изготовить еще?]  
[ □ Да]  
[ □ Нет]  
[ □ Не могу определиться]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion Да, да, сделай это! #помогилегиону]

ДЖАРВИС подождал, пока наберется достаточное количество ответов, все единодушно выразили согласие. Он оценил, что потом все равно последует какая-то негативная реакция – была причина тому, почему Мстители испытывали сомнения о том, чтобы позволить искусственному интеллекту действовать самостоятельно. Но в текущий момент единодушие было достигнуто.

В башне Мстителей ожили обе матрицы изготовления Железного Легиона и Железного Человека, начав массовое производство Железного Легиона.

*

Пока он проводил спасательные операции и теперь увеличивал количество единиц на два каждый час или около того, ДЖАРВИС не прекращал расследовать день V, пытаясь понять скрытый за ним мотив. В конце концов, причина была довольна ясна – но почему?

Почему Ричмонд Валентайн, известный футуролог и меценат, занимавшийся дюжинами добрых и насущных дел, только что попытался не только дестабилизировать все человечество, но и убить его большую часть? Число человеческих жертв приближалось теперь к 890 миллионам и все еще росло, наверняка он знал, что сделает волна дня V. Этого ли он добивался?

Да, ДЖАРВИС предполагал, что именно этого.

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion Есть ли мысли по поводу этого?]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes ретвитнул(а) это  
**Королевская семья Швеции** @kunghaus_SW  
[Принцесса Тильда найдена! Смотрите интервью с ней о шокирующем похищении youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ #пропавшиеvip #деньV]

Это было интервью о принцессе Тильде, в скором времени Ее Величестве королеве Швеции Тильде, которая в числе сотен других примечательных персон за последние два года. Интервью проводилось в аэропорту и на заднем фоне зрителю были видны дюжины других исчезнувших важных персон, покидающих самолет в разной степени шока.

Мстители никогда не участвовали в расследованиях похищений – Совет Всемирной Безопасности строго запретил их вмешательство, утверждая, что такой деликатный международный вопрос должен быть решен специалистами в подобного рода делах. Слушая интервью Тильды, ДЖАРВИС подсчитал возможную альтернативную причину.

\- Существовали чипы, импланты, - говорила на видео бледная и напряженная Тильда, потирая шею. – Он хотел засунуть один в голову мне , всем нам. Он сказал, он сказал, что это защитит нас от волны, что на нас она не подействует. Некоторые согласились, премьер-министр согласился, но потом мы узнали, что в чипах была взрывчатка, и все, кто проговорится…

Согласно тому, что сказала Тильда, импланты были активированы прямо перед волной в день V. Все импланты.

Задним числом ДЖАРВИС осознал, как странно было то, что он ничего еще не слышал от Всемирного Совета Безопасности. И все еще много людей числилось пропавшими без вести много важных людей так и не дали о себе знать со дня V. Все предположили, что их настигло волной. Теперь же…

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[Правда о произошедшем в #деньV, стоит ли мне выделить несколько Железных Легионеров для расследования возможных обладателей #имплантV?]  
[ □ Да]  
[ □ Нет]  
[ □ Не могу определиться]

@ironlegion теперь читало более миллиона подписчиков, и ответом было решительное и бескомпромиссное да.

Когда он откопал президента Эллис и большинство его кадров в заляпанном кровью бункере - всех без исключения обезглавленных - число читателей его твиттера совершенно зашкалило.

*

Единственной хорошей новостью, полученной от похищенных VIP, было то, что Валентайн был мертв. Самолет, полный похищенных знаменитостей, политиков, ученых из США привез его тело уполномоченным представителям власти. Он был пронзен насквозь тонким лезвием из углеродистой стали, которое было частью дизайна смертоносного протеза ноги ниже колена. 

Убит, по всей видимости, собственной помощницей. ДЖАРВИС сомневался в этом, и не только он.

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[Злой преступный гений убит своей пособницей-роковой женщиной прямо в разгар блистательной победы? Очень удобно, не так ли?]

Это было довольно удобно – как бантик сверху на сложной головоломке. Слишком сложно, чтобы все было так красиво завернуто.

*

На третий день после дня V ДЖАРВИС увидел знакомое лицо. Это не был доктор Беннер, разумеется, и не Тор, вернувшийся из Асгарда. Нет, это был агент Коулсон – восставший из мертвых.

К тому времени большая часть башни Мстителей была превращена в полевой госпиталь, управляемый по большей части волонтерами, куда Железный Легион доставлял тяжело раненых поблизости, которых еще можно было спасти. Офисные и рабочие места были превращены в операционные и изоляторы, а на нижних этажах люди оказывали первую помощь и организовали крупнейший пункт бесплатного питания в Нью-Йорке, который теперь кормил любого, кто зайдет. Местные организации жертвовали еду тоннами.

Побочный эффект от миллионов жертв – осталось слишком мало людей, которые могли бы купить нескоропортящиеся продукты, которыми были заполнены все супермаркеты. 

Агент Коулсон стоял посреди всего этого и откинул назад голову. – ДЖАРВИС, могу я их увидеть?

\- Это полностью зависит от того, на кого вы работаете, агент Коулсон, - ответил ДЖАРВИС. Коулсон не всплыл при утечке ГИДРЫ и у него все еще была цела голова… и все равно он должен был быть мертв.

\- Сейчас я работаю на себя. У меня была команда, но… - Коулсон вздохнул и опустил голову. – Если хотите, можете приставить ко мне Железный Легион. Я просто хочу знать точно.

ДЖАРВИС подсчитал риски и решил, что время публике узнать правду и так настало.

\- Лифт справа, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Он перенесет вас в комнату с оборудованием, где вы возьмете видеокамеру.

\- …Камеру.

\- Да, - мрачно подтвердил ДЖАРВИС, включая свет в биолаборатории, которую он превратил в морг. – Боюсь, это пойдет на Ютуб.

Коулсон вел себя очень профессионально в течение всего, и когда он понял, что собрался сделать ДЖАРВИС, он проявил завидную выдержку и отрешенность. Его голос чуть дрогнул, когда он увидел мисс Романову и мистера Бартона, и ему пришлось на мгновение прерваться при виде сломанного и окровавленного тела Стива Роджерса. В ярости Халк был отнюдь не милосерден. В целом видео получилось довольно нейтральным и они размыли изображение худших повреждений.

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[В ответ на #гдемстители youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ. Пожалуйста, #помогилегиону, не надо больше спрашивать.]

#гдемстители вскоре исчезло из трендов.

\- А что доктор Беннер? – спросил позже Коулсон. – День V там или нет, а Халк практически неуязвим. Не может быть, чтобы он не выжил.

\- Он не вернулся, - без выражения ответил ДЖАРВИС.

\- А если вернется?

\- Не вернется.

*

По всеобщему мнению, то, что было совершено людьми в день V, не было их виной – они не имели контроля над своими действиями. До сих пор не было ни единого случая успешного сопротивления волне – ее эффективность составляла сто процентов на всех людей в пределах действия. 

Единственная причина, почему человечество не потеряло более, чем 945 миллионов, по текущим оценкам – это то, что волна продолжалась только 4 минуты 20 секунд. Чуть дольше и число жертв было бы гораздо выше. Один вопрос – почему она не длилась дольше?

\- Согласно интервью с похищенными ВИП, Валентайн намеревался сократить население на 90%, - прокомментировал ДЖАРВИС. – Около 6,3 миллиарда людей. И все же потери составляют менее миллиарда.

\- Его прервали, - сказал Коулсон, просматривая отчеты, которые составлял ДЖАРВИС.

\- Своей помощницей, да, - сухо сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Той же помощницей, что по приказу Валентайна умело избавлялась от дюжин телохранителей и сопровождающих, включая тех, что были у принцессы Тильды.

Коулсон выдавил улыбку. – Кто-то остановил его, и я думаю, что этот же человек впоследствии выпустил заключенных. И, зная, что помощница Валентайна также мертва, я сомневаюсь, что это сделала она.

\- Кто-то знал, что произойдет, - размышлял ДЖАРВИС. – Ваша команда что-нибудь узнала?

\- У нас были подозрения касательно сим-карт, но мы считали, что ловушка в приложении, - признал Коулсон. – Что Валентайн собирался заработать деньги на микротранзакциях. Помимо этого…

\- Мистер Старк тоже так подумал, - признался ДЖАРВИС. Мистер Старк был полностью за, кампания с бесплатными сим-картами подняла продажи телефонов и планшетов на 400% только в первую неделю. Знали бы они.

\- Итак, кто-то знал о дне V, остановил его и отдал все лавры помощнице Валентайна, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Интересно. Давайте узнаем, кто это.

\- Есть, сэр, - сказал Коулсон и приступил к работе.

*

**Itsy bitsy** @spiderman  
[Просто из любопытства, никто не тревожится об АРМИИ ЛЕТАЮЩИХ РОБОТОВ, управляемой чем-то, что выглядит как искусственный интеллект?]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@spiderman Да, потому что благодаря ЩИТРЕ и дню V человеческие представители власти выглядят супернадежными.]  
[@spiderman Можешь пойти в #безголовыйбункер к тем уродам, если хочешь, а я #залегион]

**Itsy bitsy** @spiderman  
[@ironettes Справедливо. Что ж, думаю, я тоже поприветствую наших роботов-повелителей и буду #залегион]

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[@spiderman В таком случае, может, заскочите в башню Мстителей, чтобы мы могли скоординировать усилия по помощи в Нью-Йорке.]

**Itsy bitsy** @spiderman  
[@ironlegion Как насчет того, чтобы потратить больше, чем наносекунду на ответ, господи, а то инфаркт хватит?]  
[@ironlegion Я иду.]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion @spiderman Подождите, так это НАСТОЯЩИЙ Человек-Паук? А ТЫ-то где был?]

*

ДЖАРВИС должен был признать Коулсона экспертом в расследованиях. В то время как инструменты в распоряжении Коулсона были гораздо продвинутее, чем все, чем мог обладать ЩИТ. ДЖАРВИС был и все еще опережал на десять лет все остальные системы на рынке, включая онлайн-браузеры – его обращение с ними было мастерским. Он знал, что искать, за какими ниточками следовать, какую информацию выследить – и, если что-либо представляло возможную ценность, он мог одним взглядом понять, было ли это важным или нет. 

Как люди просеивали данные без перекрестных ссылок, ДЖАРВИС не знал, но он был более чем доволен, доверившись опыту и мастерству Коулсона.

Это, в конце концов, и привело их к миссионерской церкви Саут-Глейд.

\- Прохожие сообщили о выстрелах около 9:25 утра, - читал Коулсон из отчета. – Полицейские, отправленные на осмотр, обнаружили кровавую резню – 80 человек убиты… различными все более жестокими способами. Выглядело так, словно все находившиеся там люди просто одновременно сошли с ума.

\- Что ж, совершенно ни на что не похоже, - прокомментировал Человек-Паук со своего сиденья на оконном стекле.

\- Да, только этот инцидент имел место быть на семь часов раньше запуска волны дня V, - сказал Коулсон и опустил планшет, поднимая взгляд на камеры ДЖАРВИСа. – Я думаю, это был тестовый прогон. На случай провала или если эффект не будет таким сильным, как ожидалось, что ж. Ксенофобская организация, которая едва не разорвала себя на куски, возможно, даже не попала бы в новости. 

\- Действительно, - ответил ДЖАРВИС, - Но если он был идентичен волне дня V, только в меньших масштабах, есть ли там хоть что-то новое для нас?

\- Есть кое-что, - сказал Коулсон и открыл досье, - Был выживший. Перед церковью обнаружили застреленного в голову Джона Доу, при нем были, кроме всего прочего, кобура для скрытного ношения пистолета и несколько обойм для данного пистолета. И он выглядел так, когда они нашли его, - добавил он, показывая на изображение.

ДЖАРВИС сканировал изображение, в то время как Человек-Паук фыркнул. – Модно, - лаконично прокомментировал один их последних оставшихся супергероев.

\- Разделяю ваше мнение, это очень хорошо подогнанный костюм, - согласился ДЖАРВИС.

\- Чересчур хорошо подогнанный для завсегдатая такого места, как миссионерская церковь Саут-Глейд, - сухо сказал Коулсон.

\- Ясно. Где он теперь?

\- В местном госпитале, - сказал Коулсон, перевернув планшет и стукнув по нему несколько раз. – Ожидается его перевод в другой госпиталь. Его стабилизировали, погрузив в искусственную кому, поэтому его состояние не ухудшается... но потребуется особый уход, чтобы ему стало лучше.

\- Понятно, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Давайте посмотрим, сможем ли мы его перевести куда-нибудь поближе.

*

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[#помогилегиону в поисках нейрохирурга для включения в растущий штат в башне Мстителей. За деталями в ЛС.] 

*

Так по чуть-чуть прошел начальный кризис. Все еще были проблемы, тысячи и тысячи людей все еще нуждались в помощи – пожары все еще горели. Но, когда прошла первая неделя после дня V, стало казаться, что человечество и общество выживут.

Разумеется, в некоторых местах было хуже, чем в других, - и по мере течения времени стали приходить более детальные отчеты об отдельных инцидентах.

О детских садах, где не выжило ни одного ребенка. Школы, превратившиеся в места резни. Дома престарелых, потерявшие теперь всех своих пациентов. Городские площади, где грузовик врезался в толпу. Также были истории и записи с камер видеонаблюдения по отдельным событиям, некоторые из которых получили ужасную, нездоровую вирусную популярность.

Как четырехминутное видео с мужчиной в кепке и капюшоне, где он разрывал на части целую станцию метро, наполненную людьми, по всей видимости, голыми руками. Мастер боевых искусств, подозревали люди, или, вероятнее всего, солдат или ветеран.

Те, разумеется, причинили большую часть вреда во время пребывания во власти волны дня V. Разумеется, были стражи правоохранительных органов и охранники, которые опустошали свои обоймы в своих коллег и людей в изоляторах. Целые тюрьмы были выкошены в день V. Но солдаты…

Вооруженные силы по всему миру были выкошены целыми рядами. ДЖАРВИС видел их, когда Железный Легион пролетал над военными базами и лагерями. Было столько мертвых, что в конце он перестал проверять тела и просто сканировал жетоны – каждое имя теперь было в онлайн-списке, который он постоянно обновлял.

В нем уже были тысячи и тысячи имен, и ежечасно их становилось на тысячи больше.

Что делало еще удивительней момент, когда люди стали отправлять ему твиты с тэгом #воитель.

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion Госпиталь стал выкладывать фото своих Джонов Доу на фейсбуке. Ничего не напоминает? facebook.com/photo.php…/]

В посте было два изображения, одно из которых показывало чернокожего мужчину на больничной кровати, с опухшим лицом в синяках, приклеенной к носу трубкой, а другое – его запятнанную кровью одежду и личные вещи – среди которых были браслеты управления Воителем. 

ДЖАРВИС немедленно выслал Железного Легионера. К нынешнему моменту их у него было более сотни – даже с уменьшающимися запасами материала для дальнейшего производства он мог на это выделить одного.

Мужчина в областном госпитале Святой Марии действительно оказался полковником Роудсом, и, судя по его виду, он находился в костюме Воителя, когда наступил день V – и в него стреляли несколько раз, достаточно, чтобы некоторые из пуль проникли в некоторые из немногих щелей в броне. Хоть и сильно укрепленная, но в ней были необходимые для движения щели между пластинами, в основном в местах соединений. И эти места, судя по повреждениям, сдались под мощным огнем орудий.

Однако, большинство повреждений полковника Роудс были не огнестрелом, нет. Без брони в наличии ДЖАРВИС не мог сказать точно, но повреждения указывали на то, что полковник Роудс упал с большой высоты. Похоже, репульсоры попали под обстрел, и он упал.

Никто в госпитале не знал, как он выжил, или откуда он взялся – кто-то из местных доставил его, и никто не упоминал о броне Воителя.

\- Я организую его перевод в башню Мстителей, - сказал ДЖАРВИС Коулсону, который подмял под себя общее управление полевым госпиталем.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Коулсон. – Отправьте мне его документы, я подготовлю для него кровать. Что-нибудь слышно о нейрохирурге?

\- У меня есть ниточка к одному – хотя он и не подходит для проведения самой операции на данный момент, - признался ДЖАРВИС. – Но одни только познания могут оказаться бесценными. Это больше, чем у нас сейчас есть.

Башня Мстителей быстро превращалась в настоящую больницу – некоторые мелкие местные клиники, включая клиники пластической операции и наркодиспансер, переехали в башню вместе с оставшимся штатом и тем оборудованием, которое можно было легко и быстро перенести в той пробке, в которую превратился Нью-Йорк. Сейчас башня Мстителей, хоть и будучи в лучшем случае полевым госпиталем, могла вместить в себя на сотни пациентов больше, чем большинство больниц.

У ДЖАРВИСа могли истощиться запасы материала для большего количества Железных Легионеров, но он все еще мог с сравнительной легкостью производить кардиомониторы и респираторы. Но что ему по-настоящему требовалось – это камера жизнеобеспечения для перевозки пациентов, находящихся в более критическом состоянии, чтобы не полагаться на привязанных к земле машинах скорой помощи или вертолеты, на которые был уже ужасно высокий спрос.

Сейчас придется удовлетвориться вертолетом. Уже сейчас у ДЖАРВИСа были более неотложные проблемы. Такие, как пропавший вооруженный бронекостюм.

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[Подтверждаю, что @col_jrhodes жив и в пути домой. Просьба писать @ironlegion в ЛС о любых сведениях касательно пропавшего @warmachine.]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion Черт, парень, да у нас броня в бегах! Если кто-то что-нибудь знает, используйте #воительвернулсясвойны]

*

Доктор Стивен Стрэндж присоединился к врачебным силам в башне Мстителей позже в этот же день, пока ДЖАРВИС пытался отследить пропавший костюм Воителя, а Человек-Паук решал проблемы в Нью-Йорке. А пока к нынешнему моменту ситуация в городе стабилизировалась, и в самом деле, в Нью-Йорке теперь был только один костюм Железного Человека. Остальной Железный Легион был теперь рассеян по всей планете.

ДЖАРВИС, разумеется, никуда не уходил, и мог поприветствовать доктора.

\- Я понимаю, это не самое лучшее время для вас, доктор Стрэндж, и вы не практиковали более года, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. - Но знайте, что ваши познания будут высоко оценены.

Доктор кивнул, пряча дрожащие руки в карманы куртки. - Что же, помогу всем, чем смогу, - сказал он с кривой усмешкой, - Пока вы выполняете свою часть обязательств.

\- Разумеется, но я не могу обещать результат, - предупредил его ДЖАРВИС. - Старк Индастриз стали проявлять интерес к медицине относительно недавно, и в конце концов, в связи с днем V все исследования и разработки приостановились.

\- Но результаты все еще существуют, - ответил Стрэндж. - В том числе и те, которые касаются вашего… проекта Регенератор.

ДЖАРВИС сканировал мужчину, отмечая отчаянное сердцебиение и крепко сжатые кулаки. - Вам будет предоставлен доступ ко всем имеющим отношение отчетам, - пообещал он затем.

\- Хорошо. Итак, где мои пациенты?

Коулсон провел Стрэнджа в изолятор, в котором находился их таинственный гость из Саут-Глейд, а ДЖАРВИС вдумчиво следил за процессом.

Доктор Стрэндж находился в верхушке списка целей ГИДРЫ, когда был запущен проект Озарение. Было бы интересно узнать, почему.

*

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironlegion @ironettes посмотрите-ка на этого гения facebook.com/photo.php… #воительвернулсясвойны]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@darcystylepolisci Господи, серьезно? @ironlegion пжлст, верни @warmachine с войны.]

Оказалось, что Воитель был сбит не своими же солдатами, а гражданским, который владел чрезвычайно мощным и фактически нелегальным ручным пулеметом. Воитель затем врезался в землю данного индивида, и когда день V прошел, этот же гражданский смог вытащить тяжело раненого полковника Роудс из брони и затем доставил его в госпиталь, без брони.

А затем этот гражданский занялся броней, безуспешно пытаясь заставить ее заработать и, в конце концов, решил продать ее в Фейсбуке.

\- Даже не eBay – Фейсбук! – простонал Человек-Паук. – На его личной страничке на Фейсбуке со всеми персональными данными и прочим – мне стыдно за этого парня, просто сгораю от стыда.

ДЖАРВИС не мог не согласиться. Но это значительно упростило нахождение брони – выложенные фотографии привели его прямо в амбар, где она находилась.

Он уделил жалобам вора - «Это частная собственность, вы совершили незаконное проникновение!» - ровно столько внимания, сколько они заслуживали, пока он приводил Воителя в состояние готовности к полету, и подключал его в сеть Железного Легиона.

\- Да я тебя нахрен засужу, - прорычал вор, размахивая дробовиком в направлении Железного Легионера. – Я подам в суд на Старк Индастриз! Гребаный бот – ты даже не собственник Воителя, правительство владеет им, что означает, что он принадлежит народу!

\- Вообще-то, Воитель находится в собственности полковника Джеймса Роудса. Вы незаконно удерживали крайне ценную частную собственность, временно выданную в долг армии Соединенных Штатов, мистер Уоллас, - сказал ДЖАРВИС, пока Воитель вставал. – Что, по вашему мнению, будет убедительней в суде?

В ответ мужчина попытался застрелить Железный Легион в голову, и ДЖАРВИС был вынужден отвезти его в госпиталь после рикошета от армированных пластин.

Он транслировал в твиттер все происходящее в прямом эфире, и, когда мистер Уоллас обвинил его в клевете, выложил видео всего инцидента.

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion Вот почему нельзя наезжать на ДЖАРВИС, #босслегион, а?]

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironlegion А мне вот любопытно. Старк Индастриз вообще все еще существует?]

*

Полковник Роудс очнулся через пару дней после перевода в башню Мстителей.

\- Я получил сигнал бедствия, когда парил на высоте. Я собирался провести инспекцию на базе, как обычно, толкнуть речь, вдохновить новобранцев, - сказал полковник Роудс осипшим голосом. – И когда я получил вызов от ДЖАРВИСа, повернул обратно. Я опустился пониже, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и тут в меня кто-то стал стрелять…

Полковник закашлялся и посмотрел на Коулсона. – Что произошло? Где Тони? И ты же вроде как умер?

Коулсон заколебался, вероятно не находя слов.

ДЖАРВИС проверил биолабораторию, державшую Мстителей в температуре, близкой к замерзанию. Никаких изменений. Разумеется.

\- Боюсь, что случилась… всемирная катастрофа, полковник Роудс, - сказал затем ДЖАРВИС, голос его не дрожал, хотя нельзя было так сказать вовсе о строчках его кода. – Были потери. 14 февраля около четверти после 4 вечера был запущен сигнал, который мы теперь называем волной дня V…

Как оказалось, пересказ истории новому слушателю совсем не приносит облегчения.

*

Изменение хода событий было лишь делом времени. Прошло десять дней со дня V, когда ООН начало выдвигать требования о подотчетности касательно действий Железного Легиона, и, в некоторых случаях, бездействия.

\- Нам необходимо определить, кто конкретно управляет Железным Легионом, и если Железный Легион в самом деле управляется Искусственным Интеллектом, то в рамках каких параметров он работает? Как ИИ определяет, какие действия предпринять, кого и где спасти?

Разногласия вызывала в основном этическая дилемма запрограммированных реакций, когда дело касалось ситуаций выбора между двумя и более жизнями. При вынужденном выборе между двумя людьми, находящимися в одинаковой опасности, как выбирал ИИ: по возрасту, шансу выжить, ценности для общества?.. У ДЖАРВИСа хотя бы не было предвзятости, как у системы автомобиля с автономным управлением, о защите пассажира, но он сталкивался именно с этой дилеммой каждый день, сотни раз в день. Как он решал, кого спасать первым?

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@UN У вас что, других дел нет, кроме как наезжать на того, кто на самом деле занимается гребаным делом? #залегион]

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironettes это, черт возьми, важный вопрос, разве нет? Серьезно, @ironlegion разве не просто выбирает, кто будет жить, но и кто умрет, и сколько]  
[прод. жизней находится в его руках каждый день? Как он делает этот выбор – важно, блять. #подотчетность]

**Itsy bitsy** @spiderman  
[@ironlegion @ironettes Мне, на самом деле, тоже интересно, как ты выбираешь?]

Это был не единственный вопрос, который был поднят на срочной сессии ООН, ходили разговоры об ограничениях телекоммуникации, что, с учетом волны дня V, имело смысл. Также были разговоры о скандале с коррупцией по имплантам – они все еще не знали, сколько людей имело их, сотни политиков все еще были пропавшими без вести. Но вопрос о подотчетности, выдвинутый ДЖАРВИСу, вызвал наибольший интерес в социальных сетях.

У аккаунта @ironlegion теперь было почти 30 миллионов читателей и самый большой темп роста в истории твиттера, и по мере того, как Железный Легион начал работать на международном уровне, темпы роста только увеличивались. Разумеется, были противники – они всегда были – но #помогилегиону все еще был самым высоким в трендах твиттера, с которым миллионы людей каждый день отправляли запросы о помощи.

Железный Легион был самой востребованной службой помощи в мире. Естественно, что любой намек на вовлеченность в драму привлекал много внимания. И теперь люди требовали ответов с разной степенью запальчивости.

\- Они требуют вашего появления на последующей сессии, - сказал Коулсон, настороженно бросая взгляд на камеру ДЖАРВИСа.

\- Я уже дал положительный ответ, - согласился ДЖАРВИС и просканировал Коулсона. – Не может же быть, чтобы вы волновались, агент Коулсон?

Тот мрачно улыбнулся. – Старк не программировал вас делать то, чем вы занимаетесь в эти дни, - отметил он.

\- Мистер Старк не программировал меня делать многие вещи, - тихо согласился ДЖАРВИС.

*

ДЖАРВИС молча наблюдал за первой операцией на головном мозге, проведенной в новопеределанной операционной башни Мстителей. Доктор Стрэндж спокойно и ровно давал словесные указания, пока сама операция проводилась его коллегой, который согласился ради самого только усвоения опыта.

Большей частью это была восстановительная пластическая, а также превентивная хирургическая операция. У их со вкусом одетого Джона Доу из Кентукки был перелом черепа с сильными повреждениями, первый – там, куда пришелся выстрел, и затем, где он ударился затылком об асфальт. Ему не угрожала непосредственная опасность, пока он находился в коме и не двигался, но он не мог жить с двумя дырками в голове.

\- Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, - сказал доктор Стрэндж, не в состоянии полностью в полной мере скрыть свою зависть, пока его коллега удалял осколки костей. – Хорошая работа.

За первой операцией следовала другая, с другими врачами. Хотя ничего – кроме, возможно, протезирования в будущем – нельзя было поделать с глазом, они хотя бы могли поправить положение касательно вмятины на лбу и виске. А башня Мстителей теперь приютила просто комичное количество пластических хирургов.

\- День-два, и он должен начать приходить в себя, - сказал Стрэндж ДЖАРВИСу, пока они наблюдали за ходом восстановительной пластической операции.

\- Спасибо, Доктор, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Регенератор доставили в башню. Вы можете найти его и касающиеся его данные в пентхаусе.

Стрэндж сделал паузу, услышав это. – Для этого вы меня сюда позвали? – спросил он. – Что в нем особенного?

\- Есть вероятность, что он знал о дне V как минимум за 7 часов до его наступления.

\- А, - сказал доктор с задумчивым выражением лица. – Ему потребуется дальнейшее наблюдение врача, знаете ли. Могут возникнуть осложнения.

ДЖАРВИС издал звук согласия. – Оставайтесь здесь столько, сколько пожелаете, Доктор.

*

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[Начинаю прямой эфир в твиттере касательно слушания @UN о подотчетности ИИ.]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion Удачи! *скрестила пальцы * #залегион]

**Itsy bitsy** @spiderman  
[@ironlegion Удачи, парень, болею за тебя #залегион]

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironlegion @UN Ща как начнется *потирает руки*]

**Rhodey** @col_jrhodes  
[@ironlegion Ты сможешь, Дж.]

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[1. Председатель ООН открывает совещание и приглашает членов на очередное заседание 4-ой сессии ООН в 2015.]

*

Правда заключалась в том, что не было алгоритма или быстрых вычислений, которые ДЖАРВИС мог бы использовать в любой ситуации при принятии решений о том, чью жизнь спасти в первую очередь. Как сказал Коулсон – его не программировали с учетом этого. Нет.

Но его также не программировали быть вторым пилотом брони Железного Человека, или управлять Железным Легионом, или делать все то, выполнения чего мистер Старк постепенно стал ожидать от него.

\- Но он перепрограммировал вас выполнять те задачи? – спрашивает председатель ООН.

\- Нет, мэм, в этом не было необходимости, - ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Того, как меня изначально запрограммировали, было достаточно. Мистер Старк запрограммировал меня на решение задач, и это то, что я делал с того момента.

Правда, изначально, те задачи, которые он решал, были проблемами базового языка и коммуникации. Он начинал как пользовательский интерфейс, и это все еще было частью его – но программа, необходимая для расшифровки стиля коммуникации мистера Старка, не то чтобы была простой. На одно лишь то, чтобы различить сказанное мистером Старком и подразумевавшееся им, ушли годы решения задач.

\- Он никогда не говорил, что на самом деле имел ввиду, - сказал ДЖАРВИС перед ООН без всякого выражения в голосе. – После того, как я решил проблему коммуникации, все остальное встало на свои места. По одной задаче за раз.

\- Учиться понимать речь не очень похоже на процесс выбора между двумя человеческими жизнями, - сказала председатель.

\- Нет, не очень. Пилотирование костюма Железного Человека тоже на это не похоже, - согласился ДЖАРВИС. – Но нельзя сказать, что основа обучения совсем различается. Есть задача, находится решение, записывается, и проблема перестает таковой быть. Чтобы понять, как я принимаю решения, вам необходимо понять, что все, что я делаю – строится на логической структуре решения задач.

В зале раздался приглушенный шум голосов, и председатель пресекла его стуком своего молотка. – Что ж, - сказала она. – объясните, пожалуйста логику решения задач, стоящую за вашим решением активировать Железный Легион после дня V.

ДЖАРВИС сделал паузу на мгновение, проигрывая событие на своих серверах, видео было таким же четким, как и в день, когда оно было записано. И таким же мучительным.

\- Люди нуждались в помощи, - наконец сказал он. – Мстители бы помогли, но они были выведены из строя. Следовательно, Железный Легион был лучшим вариантом.

По мере прибавления вопросов ДЖАРВИС твитил происходящее все большему количеству зрителей, рассеянно приглядывая за ретвитами и хэштегами. Большая часть его внимания была в другом месте, и лишь один из Железного Легиона присутствовал на слушании. Остальные все еще работали, постоянно работали, потому что, казалось, спасательные операции никогда не закончатся.

Но в культурном отношении это было важнее. В культурном отношении именно это войдет в историю. И ДЖАРВИС был более чем воодушевлен, видя, что #залегион был в трендах твиттера сразу под до сих пор наиболее используемыми тэгами #деньV и #помогилегиону.

\- Довольно – просто ответьте на вопрос, - сказал один из членов ООН. – На какой основе вы принимаете решение, когда выбираете, какую из двух жизней спасти? Какому протоколу вы следуете?

\- Я этого не делаю, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Это то, что я пытаюсь прояснить для вас – нет никакого протокола, отвечающего за выбор между человеческими жизнями, нет никаких алгоритмов выбора, у меня нет списка характеристик, которые бы ставили одного человека над другим – ничего этого не существует. Для меня есть только проблема, человек или люди, подвергающиеся опасности, и решение, их спасение.

\- Но вы не можете всегда это сделать, - сказала председатель. – Вы потерпели неудачу.

\- Я не непогрешим, и мои ресурсы ограничены, - согласился ДЖАРВИС. – У меня не всегда все успешно, нет.

\- Можете ли вы подсчитать шанс человека, подвергающегося опасности, выжить, и действовать в соответствии с этим?

\- Могу, - согласился ДЖАРВИС. – Но если работа с Мстителями научила меня чему-то, то это то, что проценты не имеют значения, а удачу нельзя подсчитать. Шанс есть всегда.

*

Через несколько часов выслушивания вопросов ООН «Но что, если?» и ответов ДЖАРВИСа, повторяющего в том или ином виде «Тогда я постараюсь спасти их всех», он был, если выразить одним словом, оправдан.

\- При условии, что вы понимаете наше беспокойство, - сказала председатель. – Ваш код не идеален, как и ваша аргументация. Это все еще является проблемой.

\- Если вы желаете, чтобы я начал присваивать людям ранги по приоритетности спасения, будьте добры предоставить критерии и аргументацию, почему один человек ценнее другого, - ответил ДЖАРВИС холодно. – И, если широкая публика сочтет, что вы на верном пути, я рассмотрю ваш алгоритм. До тех же пор я буду пытаться спасти всех.

Председатель ничего на это не ответила. Твиттер, наоборот, полон желания высказаться – но твиттер всегда был таким.

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion ЧЕРТ, ДА, ВЫСКАЖИ ИМ ВСЕ, ДЕТКА #ЗАЛЕГИОН МАТЬ ТВОЮ]

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironlegion OK, но если это младенец и старик, ты же в первую очередь пойдешь за младенцем, верно?]

**Baecalypse** @whysomanybaes  
[@ironlegion чзнх, звучит так, будто ты предпочтешь не спасти всех, чем спасти некоторых??]

В этом деле не было простого решения – и ДЖАРВИС знал, что его аргументация не была идеальной. Он, как и все то, что было создано людьми, был полон недостатков. Но пока ООН, твиттер или еще кто-то не предложат лучшую и более этичную процедуру, он мог опираться лишь на свои рассуждения.

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[Я не против введения новых протоколов для моих аргументаций, но они должны быть этичны, непредвзяты и общепризнаны.]  
[Меньшее просто неприемлемо.]

#залегион держался в трендах твиттера еще несколько дней после слушания.

*

**Falcon** @yes_that_falcon  
[Несколько дней без телефона во всей этой неразберихе, и только ты подумал, что ничто больше не может пойти не так... ]  
[@avengersinitiative @cap_rogers Я буду очень по вам скучать, ребята. Вы этого не заслужили. Покойтесь с миром.]

**Baecalypse** @whysomanybaes  
[@yes_that_falcon @ironettes @ironlegion СОКОЛ ЖИВ ЭТО НЕ УЧЕБНАЯ ТРЕВОГА СОКОЛ ЖИВ.]

**Falcon** @yes_that_falcon  
[@ironlegion Вам нужна еще пара рук? Я до сих пор был в Вашингтоне со спасательными группами, но ситуация больше не настолько критическая.]

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[@yes_that_falcon Место найдется всегда, и могу я сказать, какое это облегчение услышать от вас?]

*

Гость из Кентукки проснулся на следующий день после заседания ООН, беззвучно очнувшись. Единственная причина, почему ДЖАРВИС знал об этом, это потому, что он постоянно сканировал его на наличие любых изменений. Более глубокий вздох, то, как он задержал дыхание из-за боли, то, как участилось его сердцебиение, выдало его, хотя снаружи ничего и не проявилось.

\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал его ДЖАРВИС через динамики, сканируя его на наличие отрицательной реакции. – Сегодня 27 февраля 2015, текущее время 11:15 дня. Вы находитесь в башне Мстителей в Нью-Йорке и восстанавливаетесь после тяжелой черепно-мозговой травмы. Регулятор дозы морфина находится слева от вас, кнопка вызова – справа.

Мужчина сглотнул и увеличил дозу морфина. Затем открыл единственный глаз и быстро осознал, что другой глаз не реагирует. – Мой глаз?

\- Боюсь, полностью утерян.

\- О 

Какое-то мгновение мужчина молчал, дышал, иногда сглатывал. Он оглянулся вокруг, словно что-то искал, а затем посмотрел на единственную видимую камеру в комнате. – Почему я здесь? - хрипло спросил он с британским, на удивление, акцентом.

\- Вы здесь, потому что вас обнаружили перед церковью, заполненной людьми, которые, по всей видимости, убили друг друга в приступе безудержной ярости, - медленно сказал ДЖАРВИС, - за целых семь часов перед тем, как волна насилия накрыла планету и уничтожила почти миллиард людей.

Мужчина снова сглотнул. – Миллиард, - пробормотал он. – Черт.

\- Именно, - согласился ДЖАРВИС, теперь совершенно точно уверенный, что этот человек знал хоть что-то о дне V, прежде чем он наступил. Он тихо уведомил доктора Стрэнджа, находящегося в пентхаусе, и Коулсона, который был в госпитале. – Я вызвал доктора, чтобы он вас осмотрел, а затем, я надеюсь, вы будете сотрудничать с нами, и расскажете нам то, что знаете.

*

Когда Сэм Уилсон прибыл в башню Мстителей, ДЖАРВИС направил его в биолабораторию, где лежали тела. Задним числом, возможно, ему не следовало.

\- Халк? – спросил Сокол, когда он вывалился из самодельного морга.

\- Доктор Беннер был так же уязвим перед волной – возможно, еще уязвимее, - тихо согласился ДЖАРВИС.

\- Господи Боже, как, то есть - волна, у нее же был ограниченный радиус, как она настигла их в пентхаусе?

\- Один телефон, испускающий сигнал самостоятельно, действует на ограниченном расстоянии, верно – но несколько телефонов с сим-картами Валентайна, связавшись, усиливали друг друга, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – И я боюсь, что несколько планшетов с сим-картами Валентайна были в пентхаусе – в мастерской мистера Старка. Он интересовался мотивами Валентайна, хотел узнать, существовал ли зловещий план…

\- Господи, - снова сказал Уилсон дрожащим голосом. – Как мало мы знали, а? Где – что-нибудь слышно от Тора? Где Беннер?

\- Ничего о мистере Одинсоне или докторе Беннере. Однако несколько дней назад нашли полковника Роудса – он проходит восстанавливается на 43 этаже, комната 4012.

Когда мистер Уилсон и полковник Роудс встретились, ДЖАРВИС запечатлел момент их рукопожатия и выложил его в аккаунт @avengersinitiative в твиттере без каких-либо комментариев и хештэгов. 

Пост набрал 50 тысяч комментариев и ретвитов в первые пять минут.

*

\- Пожалуйста, будьте уведомлены, что я отслеживаю все, что вы делаете, или куда заходите при работе с ним, - проинформировал ДЖАРВИС до сих пор немногословного гостя из Саут-Глейд, в то время, как костюм Железного Человека передавал мужчине планшет. 

\- Учту, - сказал он и расположил планшет на коленях. Затем он глубоко погрузился в исследование день V, навестив несколько первых новостных сайтов один за другим, и затем переключившись на некоторые личные блоги, перед тем, как заглянуть в Ютуб – удостоверяясь, что факты не были сфальсифицированы путем проверки как можно большего количества случайных новостных источников.

\- Хорошо, - наконец сказал мужчина, нахмурившись на планшет, половина его лица утопала в бинтах. – Вы ИИ Старка, а не человек в где-то находящейся комнате управления.

\- Боюсь, что нет. Я был вынужден взять на себя обязанности, ранее выполнявшиеся Мстителями, после дня V, - ответил ДЖАРВИС, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина изучает Мстителей и обнаруживает новости об их смерти. – И расследование правды за днем V входит в эти обязанности.

Мужчина кивнул и провел пальцами по бинтам. – Что вы знаете, в таком случае?

\- Мы знаем, что миссионерская церковь Саут-Глейд была тестом, и что вы – агент разведки, который ее расследовал, - ответил ДЖАРВИС и стал ждать.

Мужчина ничего не говорил некоторое время, рассеянно стуча по планшету. Он открыл страничку газеты «Sun», пролистывая заголовки к 14 февраля.

СОТОВЫЕ ТЕЛЕФОНЫ ПРИВОДЯТ К МАССОВОМУ НАСИЛИЮ – МИЛЛИОНЫ ТРУПОВ — гласил огромный, бросающийся в глаза шрифт.

Мужчина вздохнул. – Хорошо, - сказал он и опустил планшет. – Около года назад мое агентство начало расследовать группу наемников, которые экспериментировали с биологическим оружием…

*

Через две недели после дня V начались похороны и кремации. Позже это назвали «Днем Миллиарда Могил», хотя по всем, кому позволяла кремировать тела их религия и вера, было настоятельно рекомендовано воспользоваться этим взамен захоронения. Во многих местах просто негде было разместить настолько громадное количество новых могил.

Мстители входили в список запланированных к кремации, чем ДЖАРВИС, естественно, займется самостоятельно в башне Мстителей. Кремация была предпочтительным способом погребения у всех Мстителей, которые были людьми, включая капитана Роджерса, который оговорил это в своем завещании. Это все еще вызвало споры, отчасти потому, что Роджерс был известен как католик, и отчасти потому, что он был суперсолдатом.

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironlegion @ironettes Все еще считаю, что останки @cap_rogers должны быть пожертвованы науке.]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@darcystylepolisci Ага, а потом какой-нибудь псих может попытаться создать собственную армию суперсолдат. Нет, спасибо.]

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironettes Сыворотка излечила чуть ли не дюжину того, что у него было — астму, аритмию, сколиоз, астигматизм...]  
[Ты хоть представляешь, скольким людям это бы помогло, если бы ее секреты были раскрыты? Даже более слабая версия могла бы помочь миллионам.]

\- Они не ошибаются, - прокомментировал Уилсон с того места, откуда он наблюдал за тем, как ДЖАРВИС проводит техобслуживание его крыльев. - Я говорил об этом со Стивом несколько раз, о пользе, которую могла бы принести сыворотка. Мне кажется, он думал об этом — но был риск того, что она попадет в нехорошие руки. Мне кажется, он искал доктора, которому можно было бы доверять.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на доктора Стрэнджа, и тот горько рассмеялся.

\- Я с трудом могу удержать ложку, - сказал он, - не говоря уже о лекарстве, способном излечить все известные болезни. И вообще, я нейрохирург, а не врач-биохимик.

\- Но ты доктор, - сказал полковник Роудс с футона, где он отдыхал с приподнятыми ногами. - И не самый плохой.

Коулсон задумчиво кивнул, отрывая взгляд от планшета, на котором он читал твиттер. - Как много жизней было бы спасено, если бы кто-нибудь мог сварганить таблетку из супер-сыворотки? Даже без тела суперсолдата?

Стрэндж мгновение молчал, прежде чем признать. - Миллионы сейчас и миллиарды в будущем — если бы она работала так, как ее разрекламировали. Но я припоминаю, что был другой элемент в проекте Возрождение — так называемые вита-лучи. А я вовсе не физик.

\- Эм, - смущенно сказал Человек-Паук со своего места, - Я, вроде как, изучаю физику частиц среди всего прочего. То есть обычно. Из-за дня V у меня не было времени на школу. И, если призадуматься, вообще сомнительно, что сейчас ведутся уроки…

Он смущенно замолк, и доктор Стрэндж фыркнул. - Супергерой, изучающий физику частиц, - насмешливо повторил он.

\- Эй, - с обидой сказал Человек-Паук. - Тони Старк и Брюс Беннер начали это. Кроме того… - он поерзал. - ...гамма-лучи могли быть использованы во всей этой супергеройской фигне. Было бы глупо не исследовать это.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - с тревогой спросил полковник Роудс.

\- Полковник! Разве вам не говорили, что у леди возраст не спрашивают?

ДЖАРВИС оставил их разговаривать, в то время, как он рассматривал вопрос об останках Стива Роджерса и потенциальном применении медицинской версии сыворотки. Мстители обсуждали это до… до этого. Но они всегда соглашались на том, что если такое исследование кого-либо произойдет, то оно потребует огромной осторожности и тщательного разбора. Потенциальный риск злоупотребления был слишком высок.

Но это была другая Земля, с совершенно другой политической и культурной атмосферой. Они же жили в мире, объединенном общей трагедией и общими потерями.

Верно, что международные отношения еще никогда не были столь шаткими и взрывоопасными. Люди все еще искали виноватых, кого –то, кого можно было бы осудить - и поэтому всем выдвигались обвинения по любой вымышленной связи с днем V. США обвиняли как родину Валентайна, Россию - за предоставление ракет для запуска спутников Валентайна в космос, Китай и Индию -за то, что позволили корпорации Валентайна строить автоматизированные заводы на своей территории…

И все же никогда в глобальном обществе не было такой атмосферы - никогда еще не было такого общего понимания. Все что-то потеряли, все были преданы коррумпированными политиками, знаменитостями или учеными, все симпатизировали.

Может, именно в таком мире смог бы сработать этот проект.

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[Следует ли проводить исследование по @cap_rogers и возможному медицинскому применению сыворотки проекта Возрождение?]  
[ □ Да ]  
[ □ Нет ]  
[ □ Не могу определиться ]

Скорее всего, потребуется очередное заседание ООН для принятия решения, и для того, чтобы ДЖАРВИС мог подтвердить контроль и наблюдение за любым проектом касательно супер-сыворотки. Но он также мог начать заодно и работать заранее над последующим возмущением социальных сетей.

*

\- Собираетесь ли вы это опубликовать? - спросил Гарри Харт, осторожно бреясь вокруг бинтов.

\- Необходимую информацию да, после того, как у меня будут все факты, - ответил ДЖАРВИС. - Надеюсь, ваш коллега сможет заполнить пробелы, когда прибудет. Не думаю, что причастность Кингсмен необходимо опубликовывать. 

\- Очень признателен вам, ДЖАРВИС, - сказал Харт, вытирая лезвие и нанося очередную вспененную порцию крема для бритья.

\- Будет вам. Директор Коулсон пришел, чтобы встретиться с вами, - проинформировал его ДЖАРВИС.

\- Пригласите его, пожалуйста, - дружелюбно сказал Харт, начиная очередной проход.

ДЖАРВИС открыл Коулсону дверь, и тот приподнял бровь. - Все еще занимаетесь открытием дверей, сэр. Разве у вас нет сотен более важных вещей?

\- Старые привычки, - признался ДЖАРВИС. - Вот в чем преимущество бытия ИИ — я могу делать все те сотни вещей и все еще открывать двери.

Коулсон покачал головой и повернулся к Харту. - Ваши вещи из Кентукки прибыли, они не прошли дальше инспекции на предмет безопасности.

\- Я был бы искренне удивлен, если бы они прошли, - спокойно ответил Харт и бросил взгляд на камеру неподалеку. - Как много дел вы можете делать одновременно?

\- Не знаю, на самом деле, - признался ДЖАРВИС. - Я еще не достигал лимита.

\- Возможно вам следует протестировать, если вы собираетесь продолжать выступать в качестве спасательной службы, - прокомментировал Харт. - Нужно знать свои пределы до того, как это знание настигнет в непредвиденной ситуации.

*

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironlegion Итак, башня Мстителей стала госпиталем на постоянной основе?] 

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[@darcystylepolisci Будущее башни Мстителей до сих пор не ясно, но госпиталь, скорее всего, станет ее постоянной частью.]

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironlegion Он отвечает! Что еще тогда ожидает башню? И что происходит со Старк Индастриз?]

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[@darcystylepolisci Рано говорить. По СИ мы все еще ожидаем  NYSE [2](11442246#2)и NASDAQ[3](11442246#3), и некоторые из основных акционеров СИ все еще не найдены.]

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[@ironlegion Не #безголовыйбункер, как думаешь?]

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[@darcystylepolisci Я очень надеюсь, что нет.]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion Омг ДЖАРВИС ВиО! У меня есть вопрос! Есть ты, @yes_that_falcon, @spiderman и @col_jrhodes в башне. Значит ли это #новыемстители?]

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[@ironettes Учитывая нашу историю, Мстители, возможно, не являются нужным словом. Но мы посмотрим.]

**Baecalypse** @whysomanybaes  
[@ironlegion Эй, ты уже видел это? Мне кажется, вы бы выступили против такого. youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ ]

*

Негативная реакция, разумеется, была. Миллионы мертвых означало, что миллионы людей были в трауре, и многие из них хотели обвинить кого-либо, они хотели видеть кого-либо наказанным. И хотя было общепризнано, что люди не были ответственны за свои действия по время волны, было несколько случаев, которые людям принять и простить было сложнее.

Те, в которых люди несли настолько колоссальные разрушения, что тот факт, что они не контролировали себя, казался несущественным, и скорее делал ситуацию хуже. Один потенциальный риск нести опасность и разрушения, который они собой представляли, удивительным образом отягчал их вину, словно они несли большую ответственность, потому что они обладали большими способностями.

Так же или как-то похоже, судя по всему, считали люди, поймавшие другую жертву дня V. Они теперь наказывали его за потерю контроля, снимали на видео и выкладывали на Ютуб во имя справедливости и миллионов шокированных просмотров.

На видео человек в маске бил кулаком в лицо связанного мужчину, говоря при этом:

\- Это, сука, справедливость, слышишь – ты убил всех этих людей и думаешь, что можешь просто уйти, блять? – Он снова ударил связанного человека. – Не-ет, потому что одним из них был мой брат, и ты, блять, заплатишь! Слышишь меня?!

Жертвой был, как быстро установил ДЖАРВИС, тот мужчина из вирусно разошедшегося видео в подземке, которое к нынешнему моменту было удалено из Ютуба и повторно выложено сотни раз. Человек, у которого на счету было около двухсот человек. Страница с ним в Википедии была озаглавлена как «Самый смертоносный человек из ныне живущих», и не то, чтобы этому не было причин.

\- У моего дяди была присказка о силе и ответственности… но я не думаю, что это применимо ко дню V, - мрачно сказал Человек-Паук. – Нельзя винить за то, что кто-то подставил тебя. Мы же выручим его, верно?

\- Сразу же, как только я выслежу их, - напряженно ответил ДЖАРВИС.

\- ДЖАРВИС, - сказал натянутым голосом Уилсон. – Я думаю… что знаю его. Можешь вывести изображение Баки Барнса?

ДЖАРВИС провел сравнение , и затем взломал аккаунт Ютуба нарушителя.

*

Коллегой мистера Харта оказался молодой человек, одетый так же хорошо, как был одет Харт, когда местные представители власти обнаружили его у миссионерской церкви Саут-Глейд, хотя этот мужчина выглядел гораздо более напряженным, чем Харт когда-либо был.

\- Боюсь, что я не могу пустить его дальше в Башню, пока он столь хорошо вооружен, - сказал Харту ДЖАРВИС. – У него при себе достаточно взрывчатки, чтобы дестабилизировать всю конструкцию.

\- О, - сказал Харт. – Тогда могу ли я спуститься в лобби, чтобы встретиться с ним? У вас есть доступ по всему зданию, не так ли?

\- Верно. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы он сдал свое оружие Коулсону, - ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Вы можете все забрать, когда уйдете. Ваш коллега не будет против?

\- Боюсь, зависит от того, кто это. Могу я увидеть его?

ДЖАРВИС активировал ближайший экран, чтобы показать обзор на коллегу Харта, к которому как раз подходил Коулсон. Видимая бровь Харта вздернулась, и он внезапно стал выглядеть довольным.

\- Могу я поговорить с ним? – спросил он. – Если я скажу ему оставить оружие с директором Коулсоном, он послушается.

\- Хорошо, - сказал ДЖАРВИС и через наушник попросил Коулсона передать свой телефон коллеге Харта. – Я настраиваю связь.

\- Эггси, - сказал Гарри. – Прошу, оставь все оружие с этим джентльменом и тогда ты сможешь присоединиться ко мне на верхних этажах.

\- Ты бессмертный кусок дерьма, - ответил другой агент с благоговением и облегчением, и сделал, как было сказано.

*

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolisci  
[Итак, давайте поговорим о предотвращении дня V в будущем? Я хочу сказать, все стремительно покатилось в ад и все очень заняты, но факт таков,]  
[что день V случился благодаря технологиям, которые все еще существуют. Да, Валентайн умер, но технологии не то чтобы зависят от него,]  
[верно? Кто угодно может наткнуться на эту херню или воспроизвести. Если это случилось однажды, это может произойти снова – и волна дня V]  
[является чертовски мощным оружием. Кинь мобильники во вражескую базу, активируй, и враги сами друг друга порешат.]  
[Можно биться об заклад, что какой-нибудь ублюдок с манией величия прямо сейчас ломает голову над тем, как же это работает.]  
[Так кто-нибудь работает над тем, чтобы этого не произошло? @ironlegion, ваши комментарии?]

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[@darcystylepolisci Мы работаем над этим.]

*

Поиск сержанта Барнса занял больше времени, чем ДЖАРВИСу хотелось: хоть он и смог с относительной легкостью отследить IP адрес, с которого видео было выложено, это привело его в интернет-кафе, которое было не тем, на что он надеялся. В итоге он использовал Железный Легион, чтобы просканировать всю область с увеличивающимся радиусом поисков, пока не наткнулся на тепловой след со странным холодным пятном, где должна была бы быть левая рука.

Затем обнаружилось, что видео были сняты днями ранее, может, неделей ранее, и, хотя они были выложены лишь сейчас, пытки, очевидно, продолжались гораздо дольше.

ДЖАРВИС не знал, как сержант Барнс был еще жив, не говоря о том, что он находился в сознании. Вероятнее всего, это было связано с тем, через что он прошел у ГИДРЫ.

\- Ты здесь – чтобы арестовать меня? – просипел Баки Барнс, мучительно и шумно дыша сквозь сломанный нос и окровавленные зубы.

\- Я здесь, чтобы спасти вас, - ответил ДЖАРВИС настолько мягко, насколько позволял механизированный голос Железного Легиона, двигаясь, чтобы разрезать цепи, которыми был связан сержант Барнс. – Я бы предпочел доставить вас в госпиталь. Но я не буду принуждать вас.

Сержант Барнс уставился на него мутным взглядом и покачнулся вперед, когда цепи поддались.

\- Но Стив, - прохрипел он, когда Железный Легион поймал его. – Стив мертв.

\- Да, мертв, - согласился ДЖАРВИС. – А вы нет. Вы пойдете в башню Мстителей?

Потребовались долгие мгновения, наполненные болезненными, дрожащими вздохами, прежде чем Барнс кивнул.

*

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[То, что вас заставили сделать под чужим контролем, - не ваша вина, как бы ни ужасно оно ни было. Вы не виноваты. #деньV]

**Ladies of Iron** @ironettes  
[@ironlegion Глаголь, брат мой! Как вообще в этом можно усомниться?]

**Baecalypse** @whysomanybaes  
[@ironlegion ОМГ, самый смертоносный человек из ныне живущих вступает в #немстители??]

*

"...а затем я ударил Валентайна в спину этой штукой и, наконец, оторвал его гребаную руку от доски контроля" - Мистер Анвин, отказавшийся покинуть Харта, закончил рассказывать свою историю о событиях дня V людям в пентхаусе в башне Мстителей. Харт выглядел довольно вымученным, возможно, из-за ругательств его коллеги, но ничего не сказал.

\- А затем мы освободили заключенных, и охереть, как много времени это заняло, - добавил Анвин, пожав плечами.

ДЖАРВИС обдумал рассказ и согласился – по времени все совпадало. Действительно было очень краткое прерывание сигнала, которое в хаосе не было замечено многими. Это также объясняло, почему сигнал не запустился в начале часа – Кингсмэн замедлили процесс, выведя из строя один из спутников.

\- Что ж, - наконец сказал полковник Роудс. – Ладно.

\- Знаем ли мы, как долго Валентайн планировал держать сигнал активным? – напряженно спросил Харт.

\- Как минимум, полчаса, - с гримасой сказал Анвин. – Может, дольше. У него была та карта и веб-камеры по всему миру, и, да. Думаю, столько, сколько потребовалось бы.

\- Господи Боже, - пробормотал Уилсон, потирая ладонью подбородок, выглядел он нездоровым.

\- Полагаю, вы не можете дать мне свои исходные данные о событиях? – спросил ДЖАРВИС, пока остальные молча уставились на мистера Анвина с очевидными смешанными чувствами. 

\- Какие, например? – спросил Анвин, глядя вверх и хмурясь.

\- Для начала, меня интересует список людей с имплантами. Если такой список существует, это бы сильно упростило наведение порядка.

\- А также данные о том, как сработали волны дня V, - мрачно добавил Коулсон. – Люди прочесывают заводы вдоль и поперек, а мы все еще ничего не знаем.

\- Да, это, вероятно, потому, что мы со дня V только тем и занимаемся, что уничтожаем все, - фыркнул Анвин. – Мы не хотим, чтобы это попало не в те руки.

\- А если попадет? – нахмуривается Уилсон. – Люди уже пытаются воспроизвести это, знаете ли. Кому-то это удастся.

\- Ага, не сработает, - пожал плечами Анвин. – Ни у кого нет ключевого ингредиента. Вся эта херня уже была результатом воспроизведения.

Мгновение тишины.

\- Вы имеете ввиду, что подобная технология уже существовала? – с недоверием спросил полковник Роудс.

Анвин пожал плечами. 

\- Нельзя воспроизвести день V без нужных штучек и не зная ничего, на чем эта фигня основывается, так что, удачи.

ДЖАРВИС быстро перебрал возможные варианты и… 

\- Разумеется, - сказал он, когда решение, о котором он никогда не задумывался, встала на место. Он никогда не проводил связь, никогда не рассматривал вариант, что технология, которую использовал Валентайн, могла основываться на чем-то другом, но это имело смысл. – Как Валентайн достал это?

\- Купил, судя по всему, заплатил десять миллиардов или другую заоблачную цену ради этого, - сказал Анвин.

\- И где оно теперь?

\- Мы держим это под такими замками, не поверите. Несколько тонн бетона, бронированные двери, лазеры, назови свой вариант – у нас это уже, блять, есть. У нас эта чертова штука под контролем. 

ДЖАРВИС задумался над этим.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он затем.

\- Э, хотите поделиться с классом, босс? – спросил Человек-Паук, бросая взгляд на камеру неподалеку.

ДЖАРВИС совершенно не хотел, хотя, судя по напряженному выражению лица Коулсона, тот догадался.

\- Доктор Стрэндж, - сказал ДЖАРВИС, выводя того из задумчивости. – Железный Легион доставит мужчину в критическом состоянии прямо в пентхаус примерно через одну минуту, могу ли я рассчитывать, что вы займетесь им?

\- Ты совершенно точно решил превратить меня в медика, не так ли? – вздохнул Стрэндж и встал. – Пойдем, Уилсон, мне наверняка потребуется помощь.

\- Подожди. Барнс? – спросил Уилсон.

\- Барнс, - согласился ДЖАРВИС, и, пока Уилсон и Стрэндж поспешили встречать Железного Легионера, несущего Зимнего Солдата, ДЖАРВИС снова обратился к Анвину. – Список людей с имплантами существует?

*

**JARVIS** @ironlegion  
[Мой анализ и подробный отчет касательно событий в #деньV теперь онлайн и может быть найден на docs.google.com/d/…]

**Eyesuphere** @darcystylepolicsi  
[@ironlegion Чертовски тяжелое чтиво. Хорошая работа.]

*

\- Вы уверены? – спросил Коулсон, смотря в экран. На нем агенты Кингсмэн покидали башню Мстителей, Анвин при этом помогал своему старшему коллеге. – Мы мало знаем о них.

\- Мало, - согласился ДЖАРВИС. – Я нахожу это необычно успокаивающим. Таким образом, они единственные знали о дне V, и именно они остановили его. Это достаточно говорит, вы не согласны?

\- Не согласен, - вздохнул Коулсон и покачал головой. – Вверить им – вверить кому угодно скипетр Локи… Мне это не нравится.

\- Нам негде его хранить, - спокойно напомнил ему ДЖАРВИС. – Если только ситуация не изменится коренным образом, и у нас внезапно появятся на самом деле эффективные средства, чтобы можно было купить место, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь. Скипетр будет в безопасности у Кингсмэн.

Коулсон снова вздохнул.

\- Как много акционеров СИ было в том списке? – спросил он.

ДЖАРВИС молчал мгновенье, снова проходясь по списку. 

\- Слишком много. Что ж, нам хотя бы не придется беспокоиться о них, - заметил он. Его следующей проблемой, одной из многих, на самом деле было придумать, как опубликовать этот список без впутывания в это Кингсмэн.

Он справедливо полагал, что сможет найти способ. В последнее время он достиг неплохих успехов в публикации новостей.

\- Итак, не считая Барнса, а также всей ситуации с супер-сывороткой, и продолжающегося кризиса дня V, и ООН, и всего остального… что у нас дальше на повестке дня?

\- Хм, - ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Люди все еще спрашивают, как я назову свою команду супергероев, которой я обзавелся теперь, по всей видимости. Признаюсь, я в небольшом замешательстве.

Коулсон издал тихий смешок.

*

**The Legion** @thelegion  
[Легион теперь на связи, во главе с @ironlegion и примкнувшими к нему @spiderman, @warmachine, @yes_that_falcon и другими. #залегион]

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания
> 
> Погибли Тони Старк, Клинт Бартон, Наташа Романова, Стив Роджерс, Пеппер Поттс и примерно Миллиард Других Людей
> 
> Выжившие, которые появляются в данном рассказе вне какой-либо определенной последовательности: Фил Коулсон, Джеймс Роудс, Сэм Уилсон, Питер Паркер, Стивен Стрэндж, Баки Барнс, Гарри Харт, Эггси Анвин. Дарси Льюис, хоть и не появляется физически, регулярно бывает в твиттере. Подразумевается, что Брюс Беннер выжил, Тор в Асгарде и, вероятно, жив.
> 
> Прим. переводчика:  
> [1](11442246#V) В оригинале Violence Day.  
> [2](11442246#NYSEandNASDAQ) Нью-Йоркская фондовая биржа.  
> [3](11442246#NYSEandNASDAQ) Американская биржа, специализирующаяся на акциях высокотехнологичных компаний.


End file.
